Não está dando certo
by Rayssa Cunha
Summary: Hermione e Rony estão brigando muito ultimamente, e ela toma um decisão a respeito, que decisão será essa? e será que ela consiguira comprir?


- Hermione, você poderia tirar esse gato nojento de cima da minha cama?

- RONALD WEASLEY, ELE NÃO É NOJENTO! O BICHENTO NÃO É NOJENTO.

- Claro que é. Além de ser traiçoeiro.

- RONALD SEU DESALMADO! - falou a morena saindo do dormitório e correu para o de Ginny, não se daria ao luxo de chorar na frente da Brown, não mesmo, chegou e se jogou na cama da ruiva que ficou a olhando.

- O que o idiota do meu irmão fez dessa vez? - perguntou a ruiva passando a mão nos cabelos da morena.

- Ele chamou o bichento de nojento, e traiçoeiro. - ela soluçou, tudo bem era um motivo bobo, mas ela já estava cansada, fazia tudo que o ruivo pedia, e ele só sabia reclamar.

- Hermione, acho que você devia para com isso, não é de agora que ele é um idiota, e não é de agora que você sofre por culpa dele. Ou ele muda, ou você muda, ou vocês acabam, não dá pra ficar assim. - falou a ruiva triste.

- Eu sei Ginny, quer saber de uma coisa, eu não agüento mais. - falou limpando as lagrimas. - eu vou terminar, já basta, eu choro todo dia, todo dia ele reclama, e eu nunca faço nada, eu vou lá agora e vou acabar esse namoro. - falou ficando em pé e arrumando as vestes

- Não faça nada que você vá se arrepender. - falou a ruiva com cautela.

- Ginny, eu já tomei essa decisão, não dá mais. - falou abrindo a porta. - Quando eu voltar, não serei mais sua cunhada. - falou saindo do quarto, andou quase correndo até o dormitório, mas no meio do caminho bateu em alguém, o que a fez cair.

- Hermione, era com você que eu queria falar. - ouviu a voz de Harry, que ajudou a morena a ficar de pé.

- Harry, eu to ocupad...

- É urgente.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. - ela falou se dando por vencida, eles foram até os jardins de Hogwarts, e começaram a andar.

- Hermione, eu queria falar com você sobre quadribol. - falou Harry olhando para a garota.

- Harry, você quer falar comigo sobre o que? - falou a garota confusa.

- Quabribol, é que o ano está terminando, e eu sei que você não gosta muito de quadribol, e a Ginny e Rony querem seguir carreira, e eu não me importo que a Ginny siga, mas acho que você... - a garota o interrompeu.

- Harry, não precisa se preocupar com isso, eu já tenho uma idéia do que vai acontecer, preciso falar com o Ronald. - falou ficando de pé.

- ESPERA! - falou o garoto segurando o braço dela.

- Harry, me solta, eu preciso fazer uma coisa. - ela falou se soltando.

- NÃO, ér, Mione, você sabe me dizer que carreira vai seguir. - falou em desespero.

- O que você ta escondendo de mim? ME SOLTA AGORA! - ela falou se debatendo.

- Eu quero muito saber. - ele falou fingindo não ouvir.

- A gente fala sobre isso depois, agora ME SOLTA, SE NÃO EU VOU TE AZARAR! - falou ríspida, o garoto a soltou, a morena andou bufando até o dormitório de Ronald, agora era certeza, ela precisava terminar aquele namoro, ele a deixava tão estressada que ela quase azarou o melhor amigo, ela subiu as escadas e bateu na porta, nada, bateu de novo, nada, abriu a porta, não tinha ninguém, ela quase gritou, Ronald Weasley iria ouvir muita coisa.

Se ela já estava estressada, o caminho até o seu dormitório foi como um furacão, ela estava com tanta raiva que as pessoas olhavam para ela amedrontadas. Entrou no dormitório bufando, bateu a porta e se jogou na cama, ficou feliz por Lilá Brown não estar lá, ninguém estava lá, ela estava sozinha, levantou e foi atrás de uma poção calmante, quando notou um pergaminho em cima do seu travesseiro. Pegou-o e leu seu conteúdo.

_Amor,_

_Me encontre às 20:00 na torre de astronomia, leve sua varinha, e vá arrumada._

_Com amor, Rony._

- Que ótimo. Claro, vai ser ótimo. - falou com sarcasmo.

As 19:33 já estava pronta, estava linda, usada um vertido tomara-que-caia vermelho, com cintura rodada, sandália de saltos prateada, cabelos soltos e lisos. Sentou-se na cama e começou a ler mais uma vez _Hogwarts, uma historia, _quando deu exatas 19:55, levantou-se e colocou uma capa, saiu sorrateiramente pelo salão comunal e começou a caminhar até a torre de astronomia, estava escuro, aquele típico clima de filme de terror, a mocinha esta toda arrumada para encontrar seu namorado, quando entra em uma sala escura, e é seqüestrada por um tarado...

- LUMUS. - ela falou e sua varinha acendeu, tudo bem não iluminava muita coisa, mas ajudava. - RON, RON. - gritou a garota. - Que ótimo, eu vou matar ele.

- Calma amor. - falou a voz do garoto.

- Ronald, precisamos conversa. - falou a morena decidida.

- Estou todo a ouvidos. - falou colocando as mãos na cintura da morena e tirando a capa. - Nossa você ta linda. - falou se aproximando e beijando seu pescoço.

- Ron é que... - foi interrompida pelos lábios do garoto no seus.

- Amor, eu também preciso falar com você. - ele falou sobre os lábios dela.

- É, fala você primeiro então. - ela falou esquecendo do foco, ele começou a distribuir beijos em seu pescoço e mordiscar sua orelha.

- Que isso, você começou já. - ela negou com a cabeça.

- Diz primeiro. - ele soltou uma risada rouca em seu ouvido.

- Tudo bem. - ele se separou da garota, e a segurou pela mão andando com ela até algum lugar, parou ela em frente a uma janela e a abraçou por trás. - Acho que eu andei sendo meio idiota. - ele sussurrou em seu ouvido. _Ele só admitiu, Hermione, não quer dizer que ele vá mudar. _- Me desculpa, eu estava reclamando por tudo. - _ele só se desculpou, não quer dizer que vá mudar! _

- Eu te desculpo Ron, mas antes eu... - foi calada por mais um beijo.

- Eu prometo que vou mudar. Dou a minha palavra. - _Hermione, não se iluda, ele só está dizendo por falar_. - Começando por agora. - ele falou alguma coisa estranha, fazendo com que várias luzes se acederem e aparecerem várias lembranças deles, pelo visão dele. Os olhos da morena lacrimejaram.

- E então, o que você queria me dizer? - perguntou o ruivo a encarando, ele podia até não mudar de verdade, mas não tinha como negar, ela NUNCA conseguiria terminar o namoro dos dois.

- Que eu te amo, muito. - ela falou beijando o ruivo.

**FIM!**


End file.
